


all for the love of you (sequel to daisy daisy)

by komaedakun



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Autistic Nanami Chiaki, Canon Related, Canon Rewrite, Disabled Character, Hajime is disabled, M/M, Murder, Sequel, Trans Hinata Hajime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komaedakun/pseuds/komaedakun
Summary: THIS IS A SEQUEL! READ THE FIRST ONE "DAISY DAISY" BEFORE THIS ONE!!!hi guys here i am giving u the much-anticipated sequel ;) i can hardly call this a komahina fic anymore seeing as... u know. but hey! thank u for enjoying it! sorry 4 breaking ur hearts but its gonna get worse i think lol
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 13
Kudos: 23





	1. investigation

"...So, it was Komaeda-kun, huh?" Chiaki observes gravely. She and the other students arrived at the hospital after the body discovery announcement went off, so here they all stand, investigating the murder of Nagito Komaeda. "I always thought he was a bit strange..." Sonia replies sadly. Her love of serial killers and the occult can only go so far. "But he didn't deserve this, that is for sure." Hajime, Mikan, and Fuyuhiko were sworn to secrecy (until the class trial, that is.) by Monokuma, and have been removed by the crime scene. I can only assume Monokuma is keeping an eye on them in the on-call room or something since no one has seen them. Ibuki and Akane have been cured (along with Hajime of course.) yet have no knowledge that it was Hajime who killed last night. 

"Monokuma-saaaan...! Where is Hinata-chan?" Ibuki pouts, hoping her voice carries to wherever Monokuma's ears may be. "Or Tsumiki-chan?" Upon being summoned, Monokuma himself appears before the class. "Puhuhuhu~ As one could imagine, Hinata-chan had something of a breakdown earlier, and is with Tsumiki-san and Fuyuhiko-san for emotional support!" He answers deviously. Surely that's not the case, right? Oh well, Ibuki shrugs and accepts it. She misses Mikan, she was so nice to her while she was sick... "Nanami-san, how are we even supposed to investigaaaate?" Ibuki asks Chiaki, who has been standing awkwardly by Nagito's corpse and swaying idly. "Huh?" She looks up. "Oh, I said-" Ibuki attempts to re-explain. "Oh... I'm not sure either. For one, we're missing 3 people so we can't get their accounts, and we don't know who was in the room when Komaeda was killed. All we have is his body and that bloody knife..." She sighs sadly. Ibuki just nods sadly.

"I didn't even like him that much, but look how fucked up this is..." Kazuichi says to Gundham. "It would appear that the killer took time to carve a heart into the lucky one's chest... Disgusting." Gundham states gruffly. "I thought you and Komaeda had been getting close, becoming friends even?" He asks Kazuichi. "Well... I mean yeah we did talk a lot during the morning transmissions, but then Tsumiki-san said he got sick, and then we just stopped transmitting altogether." Kazuichi scratches the back of his head. "Did you hear what Monokuma said? Apparently Hinata-kun didn't take the news so well..." 

"I hope he's okay..." 


	2. hinata-kun and his forgotten memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so any hajime fictionkins here :33

Hajime, Fuyuhiko and Mikan have been in the same room for hours it seems. Monokuma didn't want any of them running around and spoiling the details of the trial. (Truth be told, Monokuma doesn't really have an execution planned out yet. He never really expected Hajime to kill anyone.) As you can imagine, it's been pretty tense. Locked in some far off room in the hospital, they wait. Waiting for what? They aren't too sure, but can only assume they're waiting for the investigation to end. Fuyuhiko and Mikan have been making some awkward conversation, while Hajime has been sitting in the corner of the room by himself. All he had wanted for the longest time was to see his friends again... but this isn't how he imagined it would happen.   
  
"I just... Why? Why why why why why why?!" Hajime whispers to himself. The last thing he remembers was observing how long his hair was getting, and how lonely he was... What had happened between then and now? What memories were gained and then lost? Despite being cured of his despair disease, he can't walk more than a few feet unassisted without falling down. Even earlier when he ran to Nagito's b... body, it was barely a run and more of a weak stumble. Since his old walker technically counted as evidence, Monokuma wouldn't let him use it again. Mikan, however, provided him with a cane since it was all she in supply. Hajime glances at his hands. The ones that once held Nagito's and the ones that supposedly killed him. If... Izuru Kamakura killed him, technically it wasn't Hajime who killed him, right? God that's such a weak argument... "H-Hey, Mikan...?" Hajime asks quietly. "What, uh... What happened to me?" 

"Well... You originally had the Liar Disease, but as you got worse it progressed from the Liar Disease to what I assume must have been some form of the Remembering Disease. You reverted to... Something, I guess. Once K-Komaeda-kun got infected I diagnosed him with the Remembering Disease as well. Though I'm not sure what either of you has remembered, Komaeda had taken to calling you Izuru Kamakura, and you seemed to go along with it..." She states. Hajime notices that she seems more confident and has less of a stutter now. "O-Oh..." Hajime mumbles. "Have you seen Monokuma around, by the way?" He asks. Before Fuyuhiko can say something snarky, Monokuma saunters in through the door. "Hehe, have I been summoned~?" Monokuma sings. "There are security cameras in the rooms right?" Hajime asks the bear. "Of course! How else would I know when a murder is committed?" He answers. Hajime looks at the ground for a moment. "Could I see the recordings from the last few weeks? I'm kinda the only one who isn't up to date here..."

Monokuma thinks for a minute... It would be a pretty boring trial if Hajime didn't even have a fighting chance... "Ugh, fine." He sighs dramatically. "Come with me..." He gestures at Hajime, who slowly gets up. Mikan nervously waves him goodbye. "How the fuck is he so calm-" Hajime overhears Fuyuhiko say to Mikan on his way out. Honestly, he doesn't know either. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kamukoma cosplayers on tiktok are genuinely the only thing keeping me together as a person i am literally so close to going insane


	3. faux romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey asf to all my readers how r u sorry for not updating all of october but uhh how bout that economy

Hajime just stared in awe at the security tapes. How had he missed so much? Actual weeks of his life, just gone... Here he was, watching his most precious and intimate moments play out before him, a bystander in his own life... A mere observer. Most of the footage was just usual sick-person activities, with Mikan coming in every now and then or one of the boys getting up just to have something to do. Monokuma showed Hajime the day and subsequent night Nagito had gotten sick.

Hajime watched as Nagito had fallen asleep in the on-call room. He watched as Mikan shuffled around that night, helping Ibuki. He watched Fuyuhiko desperately try to convince Akane she was safe, and that the hospital wasn't haunted. Well into the hours of the night, Nagito frantically sits up in bed and looks around for a second before vomiting blood all over the sheets. He rubs his head and warily gets up. He stumbles over to the supply cabinet and rifles through the cabinet in search of something unknown. He appears to gasp suddenly, clutching his head as he crumples to the floor, blood drooling from his mouth. He passes out, laying there undisturbed for about an hour until Mikan comes in and practically trips over him. She props him up and takes his temperature and was apparently not pleased with the results. She wipes his face, puts a mask on him, and changes him into a hospital robe. She then finds an office chair and rolls him down the hall into the room with Izuru and sets up his bed. 

"What happened?" Izuru asked the Nurse. It was late into the night now, silver moonlight spilling onto the floor. "K-Komaeda-Kun was passed out on the fl-floor... He must be si-sick by now, he wasn't doing so-so well earlier today..." She whispers. Izuru coughs gently and glances over to Mikan's set up for Nagito. She's put up a curtain, customary for hospital rooms with more than one patient. "I see. How unfortunate..." He mumbles, turning over and going to sleep. 

Hajime watched as memories he wasn't the owner of played over and over. He must have been standing there for 30 minutes, simply watching. And finally, he made it to that fateful night. Monokuma laughs as he presses play and bounces excitedly. Hajime wipes the sweat from his brow and looks back up at the screen. Even though he knows what's coming, he still hopes that instead of his boyfriend's murder he'll witness literally anything else. His heart pangs, how bittersweet it is watching a version of himself dance faux-romantically with his lover in that cold hospital room. Oh, how Hajime's heart ached when he saw himself lean in for a kiss, and how it hurt so badly to see what Nagito didn't see: the knife Izuru had been holding behind his back. His own words, " _Then die for me"_ brought him pain through the chest, not unlike the pain he had brought upon Nagito. Tears silently streaming down his face, he witnessed Izuru kiss Nagito's corpse on the neck, and carve a heart onto his chest. 

"Oh boy, Hinata-kun!" Monokuma snickers while Hajime dries his eyes. "I really don't know how you'll get away with this one! Murder's become so difficult these days so it's not entirely your fault, I guess. But man oh man do I have an execution in store for you!!! I can't wait to see the look on your face~"  
  
Hajime sat there in shock as Monokuma pressed play on the pre-recorded trial announcement. 


End file.
